


If Your Teammates Were Flowers

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, basuke idiots being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing to say in my defense. Various pairings telling what kind of flower suits their partner best and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the perks of having a florist for a mother. Or maybe I just love plants and basketball a bit more than I should.

**What type of flower best describes your teammates?**

 

 

 **Kuroko**? Ahh, I don’t know…But I think his flower would be an orchid. He’s so small and looks kinda delicate…so he’s a bit like an orchid…I think. What am I saying. Of course he is. Because although he might not have a presence, like an orchid has no scent, he’s still one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met! And that’s the truth! ~ Kagami

 

 

Oh? **Shin-chan**? Haha, that’s easy! He’s a clover flower. Because he’s the special flower that is surrounded by his lucky clovers! And another thing, don’t tell him I said this, but clover flowers mean ‘be mine’, so I gave him a bunch on Valentines Day! …Sadly, I don’t think he understood, but I don’t mind. I love him all the same. ~ Takao

 

 

 **Takao**? What a strange thing to ask…Well, I supposed he would be a hydrangea. He puts himself out there and is very noticeable and well-liked. And besides, in the language of flowers, hydrangeas mean perseverance, and he is nothing if not persistent. Mm? Do I know much about flower meanings? Why yes, my mother simply adores flowers, so I learned most of them from her. Why do you ask? …I refuse to believe there isn’t a reason. *Glasses gleaming* Takao told you about the Valentines Day event, didn’t he? I’ll let the fool figure it out himself. ~ Midorima

 

 

Huh? **Kise**? That’s not too hard. Sunflower. He’s bright, in both senses of the word, for one thing, for another he’s just as beautif-- I MEAN. Er. Ahem. He’s a sunflower. ~ Kasamatsu

 

 

 **Kasamatsu** -senpai? Aww, that’s easy! He would be a Lily of The Valley! They keep coming back, year after year, and he doesn’t give up! And besides, he really is quite beautiful… ! AH! I-in a good way! Not that he isn’t handsome, because he is! Gah, please don’t tell him I said that. I don’t want him to be mad at me…I really do like him… Ah! Now that I think about it, there’s one more thing he and the flower have in common: They both smell amazing. ~ Kise

 

 

Hah? **Ahomine**? You’ve gotta be joking! … You’re serious? Huh, alright then, lemme see…JUST for the record, you’ve gotta be nuts to compare this guy to a flower, but here goes: pansy. No pun intended, I’m being serious. It’s like, it almost goes unnoticed because it has no scent, but it blooms anyway, showing off everything its got whether you want to see it or not, and before you know it, you find yourself drawn to it. It’s almost as if you can’t help it. Or maybe you can help it, you just don’t want to. The vivid colors catch your attention, the soft, velvety petals are so inviting… ! WHAT AM I SAYING. THE IDIOT IS A PANSY! I MEAN! GAH! WHATEVER! ~ Kagami

 

 

 **Bakagami** is a lily. End of story. *walking away* *turns around* Ah? Whaddaya want? I have better things to do, like sleeping. … An explanation? Why the hell would I do that? Oh fine. It’s not like I care or anything. Specifically he’d be a Tiger Lily. Vibrant and beautiful, the fiery embodiment of passion. … What the fuck are you starting at me like that for? Che, I’m done. Have fun with you stupid little…whatever the hell this is. ~ Aomine

 

 

Aaaah? **(Hi)Muro** -chin? Hmmmm……*munch munch* A cherry blossom. He’s pretty, I think, and he smells really sweet. Well, that’s mostly my fault, but still…And another thing…Ahem. Whenever he smiles, it seems to bloom just like a flower. Mmm…yes. I think that describes him rather well actually. ~ Murasakibara

 

 

 **Murasakibara** -kun? My, that isn’t very difficult at all. He would be a lilac of course. The bushes do grow rather large, and even if they don’t the flowers themselves are quite tall. And they smell as sweet as can be, and are very pleasant to look at. … Hmm? Yes, I’m aware of what I said. As a matter of fact I do find him pleasant to view, is that a problem? ~ Himuro


	2. Chapter 2

**What type of flower best describes your teammates? - Pt. 2**

 

 

Oh? **Mitobe**? Hmm, good question. I think out of them all, he would be a lotus flower. It’s almost like he’s the flower bringing out the best in all of the lily pads. Without him on our team we would all just be plain lily pads, but with him we’re all connected. Like how the long stems all tangle into one another under the water. Not seen on the surface, but it’s there nonetheless. I don’t know if the others feel the same, but, ha, he certainly makes _this_ lily pad the happiest he can be. I hope he never changes…*smile* ~ Koganei

 

 

 ** _Koganei_** _? Well, I suppose I would describe him like I would a columbine flower. It has so many different unique petals, much like he has. He is kind, considerate and helpful, and above all, he is such a good friend. I don’t know what I would do without him. I would certainly be very lonely without him and his wonderfully cheerful personality. He really is my best friend. … Oh, you don’t understand? … Oh dear, I suppose he_ is _the only one who hears me. … I’m terribly sorry._ *sigh* _Oh, I wish he were here now… ~_ Mitobe

 

 

Eeh? **Ryo**? A flower? Are you sure you haven’t been out in the sun too long? Well, alright. I guess he would be… a daisy. He’s really…well, pure, and innocent… That’s just the flower that comes to mind when I think that anyway. Well, no, it makes sense. Have you ever tried to pick a daisy? It’s surprisingly tough to get the stem to sever, and I tell you, that’s just like how it was earlier on with he and I. Mostly it was me trying to get through to him. I think I did well enough for the time. *huff* Between Aomine stealing his lunch all the time and practically draping himself all over him… *grits teeth* Ahem, well anyway, that’s it I guess… Well, one question: Are mushrooms considered flowers? … Eh, they’re fungi? … Weird. AH! Ryo! WAIT! I was only--! *runs off* ~ Wakamatsu

 

 

W-what? **Wakamatsu**? I’m sorry, I think he would be a hibiscus. He’s so vibrant and quite colorful (in the language department anyway) and he really stands out in a crowd. Ah, compared to someone like me, he really is quite attractive, and people are drawn to him…like I was… AH! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! *scurries away* ~ Sakurai


End file.
